


Straight outta heaven

by SpookyStar29



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Amenalotte need more scenes cause they are awesome together, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ella's bday, Ellotte friendship, F/M, charlotte deserved better, happy cheesy Danlotte, the clan of angels, the new truth, underrated loveable douche (not douche)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyStar29/pseuds/SpookyStar29
Summary: What if humans only die when their task of life is fulfilled?Well. Charlotte Richards still has something to do, and it’s a lot of something.So she returns. With wings attached …
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Original Charlotte Richards
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. CHARLOTTE

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still trying to cope with Charlotte’s death and I love this gorgeous goofball Tricia so much, and Dan finally deserves some happiness, so … your welcome. 
> 
> (In this story, Dan knows about Lucifer’s and Amenadiel’s true divine form)

CHARLOTTE

She had told him. About her missing time and therefor the fact she had absolutely no idea who he was, how they had met, ecetera.

If there was anything more to like about Dan Espinoza it was that he was the most gentle, attentive and understanding man she had ever met. And there had been a lot. From clients to boyfriends, hell, even her husband.   
Hell.   
That had been the keyword to her spilling the tea. Spilling everything from beginning to end, including Lucifer and Amenadiel who had turned into her confidantes – funny how she claimed the devil and an angel to be two of her most trusted allies now. 

Now there were three men in her life she knew she could trust. And now that he knew it, everything, and didn’t put her into a mental hospital or ran away from her.   
He was different. 

With a smile she remembered the conversation after their first night together …

She was on her back, eyes to the ceiling, feeling the aftermaths of their “get together” still tingling all over her. He was on his side, propped up on his arm, looking at her. And then she caught him smile.   
“What?”, she asked with a raised eyebrow.   
The smile became a grin. “Nothing.”  
She sat up. “Dan?”  
“It’s just that … you are so much more … soft and attentive and YOU.”   
She felt her cheeks turn beat read since she knew exactly what he was referring to.   
“What was it like? With the other me?”   
“She wasn’t the other you, Charlotte.” He pulled her close by her waist. “She wasn’t YOU. She did only inhabit your body, so there is nothing you should blame yourself for.”   
She signed. “Still I do. There is so much I need to fix, and … I need to know as much as possible.”   
She gave him her most penetrating stare and she knew it worked. Cop or not, she had that superpower on men, and he wasn’t immune to that.   
“Well she was … quite forth going. Passionate, almost a little …”  
“Too much?”, she decided to help him out.   
“There is nothing wrong with passion, though, not when it comes to you”, he whispered lowly and turned her on her back. Charlotte giggled as his lips met hers for a kiss, his body warming her.   
“You think we would have met if it weren’t for her?”  
A deep exhale but he didn’t sound tense. “I don’t know, to be true.” The expression in his eyes was warm and his smile gentle. “But it doesn’t matter. Past is past. This is us, and there’s nothing better to that.”

Now that things were set right with the man she loved, she had to take the next step.   
It was a “I’m so sorry for threatening and almost killing you, can I buy you a drink?” for Linda. A “Sorry for being a bitch and ruining that case, I’m glad you brought justice after all” to Chloe. And a “I’m trying to get my light back” to Ella.

They spend a lot of their free time at the beach, now that it was warm enough for her to swim. Dan went surfing and she watched him, and every time he jogged back to her, eyes sparkling, smile wide, she knew she was falling for him a little more.   
Day by day, baby steps. But they were firm baby steps. For the first time in a very, very long one, she was truly happy. Everything was perfect.

Until one evening, everything changed.


	2. DAN

The beeping sounds of the machines didn’t reach his ear anymore. He was used to it by now. Just as he was used to sitting on a white, uncomfortable hospital chair.   
He needed to be next to her, with her, not wanting to move.   
The only person that could get him away from her side for at least half an hour a day was Trixie, or Amenadiel who basically watched over her whenever he needed a pause.

Fucking Pierce. At least he was dead now.   
This couldn’t be happening …   
Three shots straight to her stomach. It was a miracle Amenadiel got her to the hospital in time.   
He hoped … he couldn’t bear the thought of imagining she would not wake up …

And suddenly he heard a ruffling sound. Dan’s head shot up, nerves in attention. His heart jumped. Charlotte’s arm was quivering, once, twice.   
“Charlotte!” Dan softly spoke her name, keeping his voice low even though he felt like yelling in anticipation.   
Her arm stilled. And then, just bare seconds later, with a deep inhale as if she had been under water, her eyes opened. Her chest was heaving, she was staring at the ceiling without moving, and her bluish grey eyes were wide open, more as if she had just awoken from a dream, not being dizzy from painkillers and just having made it through a dangerous surgery.   
Dan blinked as he felt tears of joy coming up. He raised her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, thanking god or whatever was responsible for her return to the living.   
As she felt his touch she tilted her head, meeting his gaze. “Dan?”, she whispered. Her soft voice was weak yet sounding like balm on his soul.   
“Hey.” He smiled. “Welcome back, love.”   
“What … did I just …” She blinked and then her eyes widened as if she remembered something. “Amenadiel, is he okay?” She wanted to sit up and he held her back. “Shhhhh don’t move.” He placed his hand on her shoulder and gently kept her in place. “He is fine. Worried as hell, though.”  
“Did I … was I dead?”   
He opened his mouth, not sure what to say – as he heard a knock on the door and it opening.  
“Well someone needs to celebrate two birthdays from now on, I guess.”   
He recognized the voice without needing to look up. Ella and Amenadiel came strolling in – Ella with a wide smile and blue flowers, Amenadiel with pure relief written on his face.   
“Charlotte.” Exhaling deeply, he leaned over to her on the other side of the bed, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” Dan watched his friend and his girlfriend exchange looks, and for more than once he realized how close these two must have gotten in the past weeks. “You saved my life. I owe you.”   
“And I have a feeling you saved mine”, she said quietly, studying him strangely.   
Dan wondered …  
“In that case” Ella placed the flowers on the table and came over. “To both of our heroes.”   
She tapped Charlotte’s ancle and gave her a warm smile, her dark eyes mirroring true relief. “How are you doing?”  
“Fine.” She smiled tiredly. “Fitting the circumstances, okay.”   
“Just take your time and rest.” Amenadiel’s warm, calm voice seemed to sooth everyone in the room, and more than one time he was lucky to have this guy – an _angel_ – as a friend.   
“Now” Elle waved her purse in the air. “Who wants some nice hospital food? I’m starving.”

He nodded, Amenadiel nodded, Charlotte wanted blueberries. And icecream. 

He smiled and kissed her softly as the angel and the scientist were gone, looking for their requests.   
Everything was going to be fine. He knew that. And as he looked into Charlotte's oceancolored eyes, he knew whatever may come, they'd face it together. 


	3. CHARLOTTE

Two days later after being released from the hospital, Charlotte woke up after a weird dream of hers – it was strangely real and picturing Dan’s past two days at work. With one addition – they found the murderer in her dream, only too late, he had hung himself.  
She didn’t tell him about it at first. But as him and Chloe and Lucifer, two days later, found the exact same guy dead in his house, she wondered. How could she have known?  
Another four days passed. Her recovering and working from home, him at work. That was when it struck her. For five seconds, she saw a scene before her inner eyes – Chloe getting shot on the street. She wasn’t sure what made her call the detective and not Dan – but apparently she was calling at a bad time, Chloe was shortly before stepping out of a building …  
“Don’t go out on the street!”, she almost yelled into the phone. She could literally see her friend frown and heard her starting a “Why do you …” as she heard the gunshots.  
Later, Lucifer told her if Chloe hadn’t been occupied with her call, she very likely would have stepped in shooting range.

Nothing happened for a whole five days, and she almost forgot about it … until she simply touched a file of hers on her second day back in the office and saw a face before her eyes, a young woman being stabbed.  
Miraculously … she knew the name of that woman. So she almost ran downstairs, the file in her hands, catching Chloe and Lucifer right on their way out. Lucifer eyed her strangely … as if he knew something she didn’t and yet couldn’t understand it. But in the end it was him to convince Chloe she should check on Melly Talbot.  
She didn’t pick up, so they drove to her house.  
They found her just moments before their killer could make his final kill.

Chloe texted her in the evening, the message saying “I don’t know how you knew this, and about that shooting, but you saved her life … thank you.”

One week later she caught a cold – at least no horrible running nose, some small coughing though, and Dan was worried even though her wounds were healing exceptionally well and that wouldn’t have been a problem.  
For her, the end of a cold was always indicated by sneezing. It started on a Tuesday evening, Dan and her on the couch. Strangely, she felt different than usual. Not necessarily sick at all, it was simply bothering her. And there was a weird tingling feeling on her upper back, something that felt foreign and at the same time _good_ , which didn’t make sense to her at all.  
After what felt like half through the movie she excused herself for the bathroom.

Never had she imagined a sneeze would change her entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally don't rush through stories like that (if there's anyone here who read my NCIS-FFs he/she knows what I mean) but since I have a horrible, horrible way of finishing stories (or better NOT finishing them) I decided to cut it down to the most important :)


	4. DAN

Out of nowhere he heard a loud noise. It sounded like something was shattered into pieces, things falling to the ground, numb thuds following. Dan jolted, the movie forgotten.

Silence for three seconds. “Charlotte? Are you alright?”  
No answer.   
He grew anxious. Getting up, he called her name again.   
And again, nothing. He turned the tv off, then got up.

“Carly?” He knocked at the door of the bathroom, ready to storm in as -   
“Don’t come in!” Her voice sounded husk, breathless, and overly strained.   
“You okay in there?”, he called through. “I heard something …”  
“I’m fine”, was what came back, of course not sounding fine at all.

But because Dan was Dan and he knew how Charlotte turned out to be whenever one didn’t do as she told, he listened. Nevertheless he didn’t move an inch, carefully listening if he could hear any suspicious sounds. No alarming noises, that was a good sign. But then … a gust of wind, a loud one. And THAT didn’t make any sense. And an audible sign of hers as if releasing a breath let his worry reappear. He knocked again.   
“I’m coming in, okay?”  
She neither declined nor affirmed, so he finally pushed the door open. And was granted with a sign of Charlotte staring at her imagine in the mirror, white as a wall, eyes wide, her hands clawing into the sink. She looked like she had just seen a ghost.   
“What the …” Horrified he searched for her face. “Honey, what happened?”   
She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Dan stepped closer, reached out for her arm, as she shook her head one time. “I … I just realized I have a … a case. An important one.”  
He raised his eyebrow. “At nine in the evening?”   
She stepped back, ran a hand though her hair, and nodded. “You just broke half our shelf and the stuff insi …”  
“I know Dan, I know, and I’m sorry!” Her eyes were flaming like oceancolored fire, yet there was an expression behind it he didn’t like a bit. Not necessarily fear, but … she seemed absolutely rattled.   
“Hey, I’m not angry with you, I just want to know if everything is alright.”   
She took a deep breath. “It’s fine”, she got out. “Really. I just got a little … stressed out with what came to my mind.”   
God how he hated seeing her like this. Fragile.   
By no means was she a helpless woman, and though he loved being the one who held her after a rough day or dried her tears or felt her head on his shoulder, he hated seeing her feeling not well.   
And she wasn’t okay, he knew that. And something told him he wasn’t the one to help her.   
“Carly.” He grabbed her elbow. “If there is anything I can do …”  
“I’ll tell you.” Her smile was warm but strained, and there was a hurried rush in her eyes he hadn’t seen since she had told him about her missing time. Nevertheless …  
“Okay.” He nodded, not able to hide his clear worry, though.   
She pressed a kiss to his cheek, then turned around, walked out again. He followed her silently, watched her pull on the first shoes she found, her crème colored leather jacket and her keys. She gave him a last look as she stepped out of the flat, one that probably should have come across as encouraging, but all he saw was nervousness.   
He was left standing in the living room, stunned, staring at the door. Charlotte hadn’t even bothered changing from her cuffed jeans and her light red t-shirt into “proper” clothes. She was a woman who barely went out getting groceries without putting on high heels or the perfect suit.   
Something was bugging her, and that something apparently couldn’t wait, and he suddenly wished she weren’t able to drive a car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned ...


	5. LUCIFER / AMENADIEL

As he got the call he was confused, and the devil wasn’t confused often. Not only had Charlotte Richards ever called him in the evening, a time she should spend with her boyfriend - she had sounded strange. Hurried and overly confused.   
He had seen her rattled, at the edge, shortly before a breakdown, but that had been understandable. She had sounded … agitated. Nervous. She insisted on meeting him and Amenadiel in his penthouse, private, no one should know about it.   
For a brief moment he wondered about calling Doctor Martin in, but then rethought. There was a reason she wanted the both of them and no one else, so it was probably best to not anger her and put the Doctor in danger.

He would never, ever admit it, but the second the elevator opened and a Charlotte as he had never seen her before stepped into his apartment, he was glad for his brother’s calming nature. He could handle the emotion stuff, and the way he looked the prosecutor needed _a lot_ of comforting.

“Charlotte.” He smiled brightly, tried it with that first. “What brings you here?”  
Her blue eyes fell on him and … he felt something. He blinked. “Something is different about you.” He looked her up and down. “And that’s not only because I have never seen you without heels.”   
“You’ve never been more right, Lucifer”, was all she said, her voice strangely monotone.   
“Something happened?” Amenadiel stepped forward, his voice more worried than curious like Lucifer himself was.   
She gave him a smile but her eyes betrayed her. “You don’t have to be overprotective over me since that day, Amenadiel. Though I appreciate it.” She took a deep breath as if to steady herself.   
“Since a few weeks, I have … premonitions. I think you remember.” She gave Lucifer a look. Indeed he did. She saved Chloe’s life. Could never forget THAT. “And … I think I have an idea about why that is the case. Or how.”   
He shared a look with his brother. “Taken by the fact you are here and called US … it’s something supernatural?”  
Charlotte nodded.   
“So what is it?” Lucifer wasn’t into draining this longer than necessarily, he wanted to know the reason this woman was so … rattled.   
“I think its best if I show you.” She exhaled and looked around. “Do you have something that makes me sneeze?”   
The two angels looked at each other, now more confused than ever. _Is she running crazy?_ , he asked Amenadiel in silence. His brother didn’t answer.   
“How about a feather?”, was what he asked himself.   
There was a very weird look on Charlotte’s face, as if the word _feather_ did something to her, but she nodded. “We can try.”   
Amenadiel flapped his wings open and pulled one out. The second he did Lucifer saw Charlotte flinch.   
He would have found the picture to look quite amusing, his brother standing in front of Charlotte, wiggling a feather under her nose, but to his astonishment all he felt was excitement.

What happened next came without any expectation.

*

She felt her nose prickle, her eyes water, and then her body convulsing. She stumbled back as if out of instinct. A loud sneeze escaped her – and then she felt it. This time she could pay attention to it.   
A warm feeling on her upper back, just like sunrays on her skin. Tension in her torso, her muscles strained, and then … relaxation.   
She felt it, she heard it, and literally could see both of the men’s faces in front of her inner vision.   
Silence for five seconds.   
“Good dad”, she heard Lucifer stammer.   
Then Amenadiel saying her name. “Charlotte …”   
She opened her eyes, exhaled deeply. Both of them were staring at her, at her wings, and back into her face. “I guess now you know why I’m here.”

*

He wasn’t sure what, or IF he had expected anything crazy as Lucifer called him over, telling him Charlotte needed to see the both of them. One thing for sure – ever since that evening he felt protective over her, she had almost died in his arms in order to save him, so it was only fair he did everything he could to keep her safe. They had grown close, into friends lately, in a way he would have never expected, but he liked this.

Nevertheless he was stunned. Absolutely stunned. Because the vision of Charlotte standing in Lucifer’s loft with wings attached to her shoulder blades was something he hadn’t even dreamed to imagine seeing. They were crème colored, darker than Lucifer’s white ones but a lot lighter than brown, the tips adorned in a light, brownish tone which made the light color almost glow.   
SHE was glowing. She had always been a beautiful woman, but now she had an almost otherworldy glow, a bright light to her, an aura he couldn’t describe.

“I have absolutely no clue how that happened”, she then said.   
Lucifer didn’t say anything. And he himself needed another moment, too.   
“This … this is incredible.” He stepped closer. “I mean …” He smiled at her. “You were always beautiful, but now you are just radiating.”   
Charlotte’s lips twisted, but she couldn’t take the compliment as such. “Please tell me you know what that means. How that happened. Has it ever happened before?”  
“You mean that dad turned a human into an angel?” Lucifer shook his head. “Sorry to disappoint you, Charlotte, but no. You are a first.”   
She exhaled. Amenadiel felt the sudden urge to comfort her, but … strangely, she didn’t seem in need to be comforted. More like … encouraged.   
She exhaled loudly, shoulders relaxing. Not that she was relaxed, not the slightest. “So what are we gonna do? What should I do?”  
Right. Good question. Being practical had always been a strength of hers. “First thing I guess which is important is that you need to control them. We need to make sure you don’t flap them every time you sneeze or get scared or anything similar.”   
“Or worse, in bed.”   
He rolled his eyes at the pun which was oh-so-Lucifer-like and Charlotte gave him a stern look. “What about Dan?”, he decided to ask.   
“Speaking of”, Lucifer giggled. This time, her glare was deadly.   
“I was in the bathroom when it happened. Knocked our cupboard and some items down but that’s all.” She ran a hand through her hair. Her hair which actually had the same color as the tips of the feathers. “I have no idea how to explain this to him.”  
“Well easy, you won’t!” Lucifer stared at her, horrified. “You can’t just walk around telling people you have wings now!”  
“I know that, Lucifer, I’m not stupid!”, she shot back, eyes flaming.   
“Hey hey, easy, both of you.” Amenadiel calmed them down. He really didn’t need an argument between the devil and a mortal turned immortal. If she even was.   
He had to take the lead in this conversation. “Okay. Charlotte. How did you get them to retract the first time?”  
Charlotte was right up to it. “I took some deep breathes. I tried to relax. And … I don’t actually know, they were … gone the second after Dan knocked at the door.”   
He nodded. “So either it was an unconscious reaction or you just have to calm down.” He wasn’t sure what was the better option.   
“Well I guess we should try it, don’t we.” Lucifer squeezed her shoulders and gave her an encouraging nod. “Try it.”   
Charlotte nodded, then closed her eyes. Took some deep breathes. In, out. In. Out. In. Out.

Silence.   
They were waiting.   
Nothing happened.   
Charlotte peaked through her right eye. “And?”  
Both of them shook their heads.

“Relax your shoulders”, Amenadiel suggested. She did, rolled her shoulders, tilted her head from one side to the other. Shook her arms.   
“Okay. I think I’m good now.”   
She tried it again. And again. Nothing.   
The wings stayed. He saw it within her body language that she was growing frustrated, and he couldn’t blame her.  
“How do you both do it?” There was resignation in her voice as well in her blue eyes.   
He signed. “It just comes natural to us. I …” He scratched his head. “I just focus on it. Focus on them unfolding and then retracting. Try to imagine it.”   
She closed her eyes a second time. Took another breath. He saw her clench her fists, then she rolled her shoulders back. A quiver went through her wings, from end to beginning, and in a quick movement, they retracted.   
Her eyes snapped open the second they were gone. “Oh my god, did it work?”   
Amenadiel smiled. “Well done.”  
“Try to open them again”, Lucifer said immediately.   
Charlotte made a noise. “Oh no, no. I’m good like that.”  
“He’s right Charlotte”, Amenadiel said. “We need to make sure you can control them when you go back in public.”   
“Speaking of the public”, she said without really listening. “Do you think my visions are of celestial origin, too?”  
Right … Lucifer told him about that, of more about that Charlotte suddenly knew things no one else could possibly predict.   
“Possible”, Amenadiel said. “Every angel has a specific power. Maybe … your angel skills are visions to protect people.”  
“To prevent anything bad from happening, yes.”   
“I’m just confused, since when does dad want someone to interfere in people’s destiny?” Lucifer shared a look with him to Charlotte and back.   
“Maybe that is the whole thing. Maybe I AM some kind of guardian angel.”   
Lucifer pointed at her. “Or it’s just because dad gave you a second chance.”  
“More like my third”, Charlotte mumbled. “But at least this time I can remember what happened before.”   
“It does make sense”, Amenadiel slowly said. “You were protecting the guilty in your former life. Not it’s your task to do it for the innocent.”   
She nodded. “And I like this a lot more.”   
“Speaking of the guilty ones, Charlotte.” He pointed at her. “I never got to tell you this, but …” He smiled. It was more like his Lucifer-grin, but there was a deep thankful expression behind it. “Because of you, Pierce went to hell.”   
“Oh.” Her eyelids moved as if she were trying to process the words. “Well … I guess that’s is a good thing?”  
“Oh it is amazing!” He gestured towards the bar. “Would you like to stay for a drink? I think we should celebrate …” He moved his hands above her shoulders. “This.”   
Charlotte gave him a look as if asking for permission. He smiled. “Why not.” Joining them, he placed his hand on her lower back, guiding her over. Charlotte took a seat on one of the bar stools and Lucifer poured three drinks.   
“Well then.” Lucifer handed them all a glass before taking his own. He raised it up. “To the earthly Clan of Angels.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will probably take a little, but don't worry, I won't abandon this :)


	6. CHARLOTTE

As she had expected, Dan was still awake as she came home. Amenadiel had promised her to practice “flying”- which was practical since he had the ability to slow down time, so she didn’t have to fear someone could see them.   
She had prepared a good excuse for her sudden disappearance and hoped Dan would believe her. She had always been good at lying, but he was a detective, after all.

He literally jumped from the couch as she stepped through the door, clearly trying not to come across as “the boyfriend who had spend the last hours worried” – which he clearly had – and therefor waited until she got rid of her shoes and her coat.   
“Everything settled?”  
She smiled and nodded, because yes, it was the truth. At least they were on their best way. “I’m sorry for scaring you.” She placed her hands on his chest. “It’s just that I had a thought about this case someone is working at, and … it’s a pretty rough one.”   
He nodded. “Got it.” Bless lawyer-client-confidentiality.  
She withdrew her hands and moved to walk past him as he gently touched her cheek. Her eyes fell close. She _loved_ it when he did that.   
“Just so you know, you can talk to me about anything, okay?”   
Charlotte smiled and stilled to enjoy the moment. “I know, Dan. I know.”

Just not about “everything.”

…

She was lying to him.   
On purpose.   
Constantly.   
And even though it was for a good reason, she felt miserable about it.

The guy had done so much for her, believed in her when no one else did, and didn’t even abandon her though she had behaved like a bitch for more than one time. And all she did was keep it a secret from him and lie.

She had thought about taking “flying lessons with God’s wrath” during her lunch break so she could spend the evenings with him, but that didn’t work out. So she had to come up with yet another excuse. She told Dan their current case was a fusion one and the rest of the team had to meet in the evenings.   
It was only a matter of time until he’d grow suspicious and notice that this wasn’t what she was doing at all, or worse – think she was cheating on him.   
She couldn’t break his heart. Not again. He deserved to know the truth.

And honestly, why did everyone – everyone meaning Lucifer and Amenadiel – make such a fuss about it?   
Linda knew, simply because Lucifer was sick of her thinking he wasn’t honest with her.   
Chloe knew because Lucifer loved her. So why couldn’t Dan? He already was aware of the whole “God is real and so are heaven, hell and angels” thing. He knew she had been possessed by a goddess by all means. He for sure could take the truth that she was an angel now.   
She hoped.

 _Screw these heavenly rules_ , she though as she put the car to a hold. God surely didn’t want her lying to her loved one.

…

“Dan. I need to tell you something.”   
That was how she burst into their apartment in the evening.   
_Great, Charlotte, a wonderful way of starting a conversation about the truth._  
Dan was in the kitchen, looking up, but she didn’t give him time to reply anything, just went with a “Promise not to freak out.”   
Now it was confusion and, yes, a little anxiety. “O … okay.”   
She thought about adding a “No, it’s not someone else, and I’m not dying, and everything is fine, nothing to worry about” but then looked at his face and she knew this wasn’t the right way.   
The truth, without any bla-bla. Simply the truth, that was sufficient.   
“You may sit down”, she did say.   
His smile was strained as he did what he was told. “As long as you don’t almost-die again, everything is fine.”   
She let out a strained laugh. “Oh, trust me, it’s anything but that. Faaar away from that.” She inhaled. “You remember the evening about two weeks ago? When I stormed out for that case?”  
He nodded, brows frowned.   
She fiddled with her hands. “That was a lie.” _Stop doing that_ , she told herself, placed her hands flat on the kitchen isle. “I went to see Amenadiel and Lucifer. Because … something happened to me. Something celestial.” She paused for a moment. “When Pierce … _Cain_ … shot me, and Amenadiel brought me to the hospital … I almost died. And … it was different than the first time. Which means only one thing.” Another deep breath, but this time she felt tears of relief forming in her eyes. “I was on my way to heaven. But then something pulled me back, and I woke up again.” _And then there was you_ , her romantic side added in silence. _  
_“So …” He blinked a few times. “Does that mean … your fear of going to hell is …”  
“It’s all gone now, yes. As long as I don’t get back to being the shitty person I was before, which I have no intention of doing.” _Which means I need to quit lying_. _  
_“But this Near-death experience isn’t what I wanted to tell you.” She felt her heart thumping with every sentence that brought her closer to the truth. “I came back, changed. I’m not … I’m not a normal human anymore, Dan.”  
She gave him exactly three seconds to process what she just said. “I’m an angel.”

Moments of silence spread between them.   
Moments that turned into about half a minute, even though it felt like a whole one for her. _  
_“Wha … what?” A strained laugh of his. “I … I don’t understand.”  
Charlotte nodded. “That’s why I will prove it too you.” She stood up. “If you want that.”   
Another confused snort of his. “I … I don’t know …”  
“You do, because you deserve the truth.” She slid around the isle and positioned herself in the middle of the room, careful to avoid anything her wings could destroy. The bathroom items were enough. “The last evenings, I wasn’t working with a team of lawyers. Amenadiel … showed me how to use these. Them.” _Or how he said “I’ll teach you how to angel”._  
“These?”   
“My wings.” _MY WINGS._ It still sounded absolutely crazy. “I have angel wings, Dan. And I have visions of people to protect them.”   
She wondered if she was telling HIM or herself. He, on his account, did absolutely nothing but stare at her. She couldn’t really blame him.   
She inhaled. “You ready?”  
He neither nodded nor shook his head. Suddenly she felt a strange deja-vu to the day at LUX when Lucifer had done the exact same thing. Turning her into a believer.   
She hoped Dan would take it as well as she did.

She was pretty confident about how the wings-mechanism worked by now, so at least that wasn’t a problem anymore. Charlotte closed her eyes. Prayed to god and to the angels – the ones she knew, and the ones she didn’t but knew they existed.   
She was glad she had told him to sat down. Because the second her wings flapped out, he almost fell from the stool.   
“Whoaaa!”, he exclaimed. “Jeeesus!”   
“Not quite”, she couldn’t help but snicker.   
His eyes were wide as green marbles, his mouth agape. Slowly, as if he could fear his limbs would give in, he moved to stand. She waited for him to say or do something, not wanting to rush anything. As he, after a whole thirty seconds, still no reaction came, so she slowly turned on her spot, showing him that she wasn’t lying, that this wasn’t a stupid joke. He didn’t say anything.   
At first.   
And then … “They are beautiful.”  
The sentence made her breath hitch. She blinked as she felt a warm feeling of relief spreading inside her body. “So can you … live with this?”   
Her let out a laugh. “You seriously asking me?” Stepping closer, his eyes trailed from her wings into her face and back again, but as he stopped inches before her, the expression in his eyes showed nothing more than pure love. “Of course I can.”   
Charlotte felt her eyes water and she bit her lip. “I’m so reliefed you’re saying that.” Exhaling loudly she rested against his forehead. Dan chuckled. “Hey, even if you were a demon I wouldn’t abandon you.”   
She smiled and felt him kissing her cheek. That was when she got aware that … he wasn’t holding her as usual. And she had a feeling why. So she pulled back and turned around again, giving him a nod. “You can touch them, you know.”  
She didn’t see it, only felt his fingertips gently running along one of the feathers. It felt like a wonderous massage … as if her wings were limbs, she felt everything through them, every tingle, every sensation, and still they were so far from her real, her own body.   
“Do they, I mean … have any powers?” The soft, fascinated tone in his voice made her feel even better than she was doing already.  
“I was told that Lucifer’s feather can heal wounds.” She shrugged. “Haven’t tried that myself.”   
Dan’s “Is it weird when I ask you if … I could have one?”   
She turned around again and gave him a smug smile at that. “You have me.” She interlaced her arms behind his neck and kissed him. “You don’t need a feather, you got the whole angel.”   
As she pulled back he was grinning widely. “Wow. That was sexy.”   
She laughed wholeheartedly, and as his hand moved up along her spine until it settled right between her wings – it did something to her. His palm spread across her back, the base of it touching the right wing, his fingertips the other. Her forehead sunk against his shoulder and she relaxed … for real … since weeks, months, maybe years.

She was an angel. And he was her safe heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeii I made it under a month hehe :) 
> 
> Studies start on monday but I'll try to finish the last two chapters before sunday evening. If not, I'll definitaly manage to upload all the rest during next week!
> 
> Keep safe y'all


	7. DAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little higher rating in this one because ... a little bit of smut ;)

The woman I love is an angel.   
The woman I’m with is an angel.   
My girlfriend has angel wings and supernatural powers.

He found himself repeating the same sentence in various versions, over and over again, still not quite believing it. She for sure looked like a goddess – which she kind of had been for a while, her body at least – but now she really, truly, was a devine creature.

She was working late today, told him he shouldn’t wait up, she’d grab something on her way home. He wasn’t really tired, though, and as the door to their bedroom opened at around ten, he was glad he had stayed awake flipping through his surfing newspaper.

She greeted him with a quick, but loving kiss and a smile that unmistakably spoke a “I’m happy you are still awake”. It wasn’t that it was that late. Just as he went to focus his attention back to the magazine, Charlotte opened the buttons of her blouse. The text was forgotten. Even if he had tried to look away, he couldn’t. Especially the moment she had reached the fourth button and her bra became visible. That was … a thing of his.  
And of course she noticed.

“You okay there, Detective Espinoza?” The flirtyness in her voice was as obvious as him ogling her, but he waited with answering. As she pulled the shirt down her arms, he answered: “More than okay.”   
Charlotte now stood with her back to him, hanging the blouse into the cupboard. “Oh yeah?” Her voice became lower. Sultry.   
As she turned around to face him, her eyes were a dark shade of blue, sparkling predatorily like a hawk staring at his prey. He swallowed. And then she strolled over, crawling over his legs in a deadly slow-motion move that sucked all air out of him.   
“You sure about that?”, she asked, her voice low and teasing as she came to a stop right in front of his face. His lips twisted. They were together long enough now that he wasn’t even the slightest ashamed of how his eyes travelled down her neck, along her collarbones, then south to the swell of …  
“Now I’m even better.”   
She grinned and he placed his thumb on her lower lip, brushing along it before lifting her chin so they could meet for a kiss.   
It wasn’t sweet. It was flaming with a pretty heavy tongue-action, and the burning in his lower belly became stronger and stronger. Lately in this moment he knew they wouldn’t end the day in the original planned way …   
He needed to make sure, though, that she wanted the same. He pulled back and focused on her – not that he hadn’t been doing that for the past minutes. This time though he focused only on her eyes.   
“You know what would make me feel absolutely great?”  
“Hm?” Charlotte’s perfect eyebrows moved to the word.   
“You” He slid lower with his hands and gently slapped her butt. “Out of these jeans.”

She stared at him. Long. Then leaned in, so close he could feel her breath on his skin. His body reacted in an instant.   
“Then come and get me.” And she was up out of his reach within a bare second.

But Dan’s reflexes were good … way better than hers. It took him only a jump off the bed and two big steps before wrapping his arms around her waist and keeping her in place. Charlotte giggled, not fighting his embrace but more like leaning against him, and he kissed her neck, then slowly turned her around, not letting go of her skin for a bare moment. The spot right under her jaw was one that turned her weak immediately. Touching it always came with a reaction, depending what mood she was in either a hum or a giggle or a sign. Today it was a moan.   
“Oh you nasty, nasty boy”, she growled, her lips tilted up into that smug, devilish grin.   
“Don’t pretend you don’t like it”, he gave back, his hands fumbling with the button of her jeans while he was occupied with kissing downwards her neck. A low giggle of hers followed, and the second she wiggled out of her pants his hands were back around her waist, pulling her along. She worked at his shirt the same time, pulled it over his head the moment she fell backwards on the mattress.   
There were days when they were loving and sweet and tentative. Then there were days where they barely made it to the bedroom. It was always a lot of giggling involved, though.   
Today they already were in the bedroom. Otherwise it would have ended in the ladder version. Though he wasn’t really a fan of the animalistic kind of sex, he had to admit a few … changes in habits wasn’t against his favor.

He didn’t delay the undressing-process as he usually did, and she didn’t seem much into it either. Kissing a way down her toned belly, his tongue grazing the indicated muscles, he felt her tensing under him. He enjoyed making her squirm, loved the noises he could draw from her … but one thing he didn’t, and that was why his arm went to her hip the next moment. He knew she was very likely hating him right now - as usual - when he did that. Keeping her from moving too much. But he really didn’t need another “bed-injury” like the one that had happened a few months ago – her knee colliding with his jaw, and the damn thing hurting for a whole two days. For a slim and gracile built woman like her, she for sure had a lot of strength inside her.   
His next, apparently _very_ skilled move was mirrored in a sign of hers, one so high pitched it sounded innocent, that one sound only a woman was capable of making, that one sound he would never, ever forget, because it forever belonged to her. There was this non-explicable thing about Charlotte. She was sweet and cute and sometimes absolutely adorable, then flipped a switch to all sensual and seductive within a blink of an eye.   
The following drew a moan from her and he felt her back arc, her muscles quivering.   
“Dan”, she gasped – the last and only word she managed to get out. She came apart under him just moments later, a tremor running through her. Smiling – and probably in another way just as satisfied as her - he kissed the insight of her thigh, another one on her hipbone, and slowly slid up. He gave her time to come down from her height, her body exuding this wonderful heat. Her oceanblue eyes greeted him, sparkling with life, and for more than once he wondered how he had gotten so lucky it actually really did work out between them.  
Her forefinger went to his chin. “Your turn.” She kissed him and her legs went around his waist, which usually was a nonverbal sign whose meaning he had learned. She didn’t really talk a lot during sex, it was all in her body language. He arched his eyebrow. “Already?”  
Her lips twisted as the blazing in her eyes returned. “Careful, Daniel.” With one single move she squeezed her thighs around his waist, so hard he jumped. “Don’t you get smug here.”   
He appreciated what she was doing – for them in really was a true game of giving and receiving – and there was no where he wanted to not grant her the wish. Her lashes trembled as he slowly settled in position, a sign leaving her lips as he pushed further. He locked eyes with her, kept his breath steady. He always did that, making sure she was okay, though he already knew she was. She’d tell him if not. Charlotte’s hand went around his shoulder, clasping at him as he moved in slow, gentle thrusts.   
Moments went by, his mind in a daze, their bodies entangled, slaves to their passion. Her breath was getting shallow, more rapid, and he felt her body tense again, and his own one in unison.   
_Breathe, Dan,_ he told himself.   
Just as he thought he had her exactly at this point where her mind was clouded enough so she had no control anymore, she rolled around so she was on top, a deep, naughty sound escaping her right before she pinched his lip and gently bit down. His eyes fell shut and he groaned. He _loved_ it when she did that, that sound that did things to his body. Moving his hands to her thighs he felt her muscles work under his hands. The strength her tender, slim body inhabited was incredible. Just then she rolled her hips and he clenched his jaw, forced himself to keep it cool. There was a reason why he mostly closed his eyes when they were in that position. One look into her flaming, blue eyes and he was a goner.   
His right hand went across her hip to cover her butt, pressing her close the next moment. Charlotte gasped and dug her nails into his shoulder as a response. Her movements were so sensual and controlled, then sometimes so soft and delicate he feared he could break her with one wrong move. She was the perfect mixture, the perfect rhythm of a song, a neverending riff that got under ones skin. She had an almost catlike sensuality to her, an elegance, from the seductive purring to the raw, animalistic side of hers, and he loved every single shade of it. He sometimes joked that in another life, another time, she were a wildcat. Cute and cuddly, but also deadly and sharp, fingernails like claws still digging into his shoulder as he thrust his hips to meet her, and she released an almost painful sound, one that only didn’t make him look up in fear because he knew it. Her breath became shallow, more high-pitched with every ongoing second.   
“Look at me, Dan.” Her whisper made his eyes snap open. Her pupils were delated, her lips dangerously inviting. He grabbed her neck and pulled her down for a kiss, knowing very well they both hadn’t much air left in their lungs, but he didn’t care, this was worth it. He would never, ever grow tired of kissing her. “I know you like that”, she purred, her mouth close to his neck so he more felt than heard the words, hot breath dancing over his skin. “So very much …” A noise rumbled in his throat, leaving him. “Don’t you?” She moved again, this time it was him to dig his hands into her hips, him in need of holding onto something.   
This was almost too good, too much … SHE felt too good, everything about her was too much, and yet he wanted more, still more. His addiction. She was his addiction.   
He knew he was close, and he knew he wouldn’t last another ten seconds if she kept on doing this. He felt his own body burning more and more, muscles strained and desperate for relief, the volcano boiling inside of him closer to eruption.

And then suddenly, a noise he couldn’t place reached his ear, and Charlotte _froze_. Breathing hard but suddenly worried he ripped his eyes open – staring at crème colored, shiny wings spread from her shoulders.   
All the heat was forgotten.   
Wide eyed and horrified Charlotte stared down at him whose expression mirrored hers.   
Except of one thing. While her cheeks turned auburn red, his lips turned into a wide grin.   
She closed her eyes and shook her head, one time. “That did NOT just happen.”  
“Ah … it did.” If Dan were someone to snicker, he would very likely be doing that now.   
Her head sank onto his chest. “I am so … so sorry.” Her voice was shaky.  
He broke into laughter. “Actually …” He gently put his arms around her waist. “It’s kind of sexy.”  
“Having proof you’re sleeping with a celestial being?” She glanced up sheepishly, nothing left from the fiery lover she had been just seconds ago. She was still beat red.   
“With an _angel_ , yes.”   
She released another sign. “So Lucifer WAS right.”  
Dan raised his eyebrow. “About what?”   
“He might have mentioned something about … hoping that certain activity won’t release … that.”   
He literally felt his face turn white. “I hope you are not thinking about telling him.”  
Charlotte snorted. “God no.”   
She pushed herself up, her hands still on his chest as if she needed something “earthy” to hold on to. She closed her eyes, relaxed, focused on withdrawing them. Her shoulders arched a little as they interfolded, the moment they were gone she exhaled loudly.   
He tried not to laugh, he really did, but her embarrassment made her look so adorable and un-Charlotte-like he couldn’t help the smirk. “Just so you know, I don’t mind it at all.”  
“I’ll learn to control it, I promise.”   
“Even if you don’t.” He reached up to roam up her back.   
Her right eyebrow went up. “So is this your new, secret sex-fetish?”  
“My super hot, gorgeous girlfriend turning into an even more beautiful angel? Oh yeah.”   
She exhaled again, this time it ended in a frustrated groan. “I’m so sorry for ruining _.._. you know.” Her eyes moved to his midsection. _  
_He went for it. “I don’t mind a second try, you know.”  
Charlotte blinked, then laughed and flopped down next to him. “I still might need a minute.”   
“Oh, NOW you do.”  
She slapped his chest with her the back of her hand and now he did laugh. “Sure.” He pulled her close and kissed her forehead, finally feeling her relax as he rubbed her shoulders.   
He wasn’t disappointed at all. Not with her. Never.

“Dan?” Her silent voice, the softness in calling his name, made him turn. She had propped herself up on her arms, her hair still messy, eyes sparkling. The smile on her lips the most beautiful he had ever seen. “I love you.”   
He smiled widely. As if she sensed he was about to say something – most likely the words back - she tapped his chest. “And I’m not saying this because you are a gentleman for not being angry with me for delaying your orgasm.”  
This time, he laughed whole heartedly. And as she joined in he knew there was no way he could be happier than with her by his side.


	8. CHARLOTTE

She owed Ella, and she owed Lucifer and Amenadiel, so it was obvious for her to help them with decorating. She took a free day off to join them, and the two angels were clearly surprised to see her at 1 pm at LUX, carrying a huge bag with décor stuff.

Work payed off. Because the look on Ella’s face after Chloe took off her blindfold was better than a kid’s ones under a Christmas tree. This woman was just purely adorable.   
“Wow you guys, this looks amazing!” Ella’s brown eyes were glowing. “How did you know … this is exactly how I pictured it!”  
Lucifer pointed at her. “This one’s work. Apparently she’s pretty good at interior design and … birthday stuff.”   
“Thanks Rich, that means a lot to me!” No one called her “Charlie” since a certain little boy already had that name, and Maze had decided to use her last name as a nickname, so Ella had joined in with that. Ella hugged her tightly and she smiled happily. Making people feel good was truly a _great_ feeling. What did Lucifer say? He got a kick out of it?   
She totally understood.

The moment Ella let her go her eyes widened as she realized the song choice. “Oh, you remember!”  
Charlotte grinned and shared a look with Chloe. “Of course we did.”   
Few seconds later, a choir of Ella, Chloe and Linda shouting “Case friends don’t let you do stupid, friends wont let you do stupid friends alone!” in horribly pitched voices made Maze roll her eyes and Dan and her laugh.   
It was perfect. Everything was so perfect right now, it warmed her from head to toe. Life truly could be wonderful.

As “Alane” started – the original version she had persisted on - Ella gave her another look, clearly indicating a “You really are great at spotting eastereggs” (referring to that one day she had caught her dancing to that song in the lab) Trixie and her started a polonaise, even Maze joined in.

Sin Shake Sin’s “Can’t go to hell” was Lucifer’s choice and it was actually a really, really good song she had to admit. Ella and him danced together, and every single time his eyes fell on her, they gave each other a grin.

The next song was “Superheroes”. At _“When you've been fighting for it all your life, you've been struggling to make things right“_ she felt Amenadiel’s eyes on her. He smiled at her. Brightly. Beaming. _„That's how a superhero learns to fly.“_ Lucifer who was standing next to her looked up. They all shared a knowing, secret smile. She knew she would tell Maze one day, if Amenadiel or Lucifer didn’t already. Maybe she’d tell the others, too. Maybe. Right now she was good.

After the first round of snacks had disappeared into their stomachs, it was present-giving-time. Trixie got her a matching bracelet, Chloe bought her something Startrek-related. Maze’s present was, not really astonishing, a pocket knife, but in rainbow colors. As Ella hugged her, Charlotte actually saw her smile and hug her back. Lucifer got her a t-shirt with “The devil’s angel” printed on it, Amenadiel and Linda had gotten tickets for a band she loved. Dan had worked together with Lucifer, of all people, and they managed to get her a poster of her favorite series, signed by her favorite actor – jumping on the nerd train with Chloe.   
At first, Charlotte didn’t have a clue on what to get her, not wanting to just buy something nerdy to “get it over with”. So … she decided that Ella Lopez deserved more than just her throwing out money. She was a person who lived by her heart. That was why she decided to go for something that was on the same level. “Here you go.” She handed her the package – a little box in dark red. She had thought about getting her a necklace but then remembered she already had her cross necklace. So she settled for something Ella could keep with her, which did not disturb her in her work.   
It was keychain, but not a normal one. The charm was a 3 cm high, 2 cm wide, seethrough elipse with a feather inside. HER feather. The smallest she could find. She bit her lip as she though back to the evening she had forced Dan to pull it out for her because she couldn’t reach it.   
“Oh wow.” She lifted it out, inspecting it from every angle. “I only knew this with succinites and bugs in it, but this is a hundred times more beautiful.”  
Charlotte smiled. “I’m glad you like it.”  
“Sure I do.” Beaming, Ella looked up at her. “Thank you.”   
“I wish I could explain the true meaning of this. But I can’t, and I hope you can accept that.” Her friend tilted her head. “After all, Ella, I know you are a person who believes, who is a scientist but also believes in miracles and signs. So … see this necklace as a reminder of our friendship. It should be your lucky charm by now. And remember, whatever happens, I’m here for you.”  
Ella blinked rapidly. “Are you honestly making me cry?”   
She laughed. “Not intentional, no. I just wanted to get you something personal.”   
Ella hugged her so tightly she felt like all air was pressed out of her lungs. At least for a moment – all that stayed was that wonderful feeling of making a friend happy.

“Guys, I love you all!”, she yelled over the last minute of their background song “High on life”. Dan dragged her on the dancefloor to hide and seek, and the way his palm was spread on her upper back he had the exact same feeling about the song’s meaning as she did.

“You two are true relationship goals.” Ella came up next to her later on, holding a glass of some alcoholic liquid herself. “I’m really happy it worked out between you two. Dan was crazy about you. Still is.”   
She smiled. Yes, all because of him. She wasn’t sure if she would have had the courage to speak the truth. How glad she was for him.

Out of her peripheral vision she saw Ella eyeing her new keychain.   
“Something wrong?”, Charlotte couldn’t help asking.   
Ella shook her head, eyes squinted. “I’m just wondering.” She turned the charm around. “What bird is that feather from?”  
She smirked and leaned in closer until their shoulders touched. “If I told you that this is the feather of an angel, and that this angel protects you now, would you believe me?”  
Ella’s head snapped up and she gazed at her. “Would at least explain why you made such a big deal about its meaning and why it has that glow to it.”   
She smiled. She knew Ella didn’t believe her, religious or not.   
Maybe.  
“Whatever.” Her friend bumped her shoulder. “If it is, it’s supercool. Even cooler.” She grinned. “It’ll be our little secret.”   
Charlotte mirrored her smirk, feeling the spots on her shoulder blades burn, as if the angel inside her wanted to break free. She controlled it this time. She had gotten good at it.

Maybe she just broke a big, celestial rule. If Ella, one day, were to question her, or Dan involuntarily spilled anything, or she’d live in god’s wrath forever, so be it. The angel of Wrath was her friend, nevertheless.   
The most important thing, the only important thing, were these people in the room.

Dan. Trixie. Amenadiel. Lucifer. Ella. Linda. Chloe. Maze.

She had a task. And as long as that task was to keep innocent people save, and her friends save, she’d take any risk.

Just than Dan looked up and waved her over. She smiled back at him, excused herself to Ella and Linda, and joined him.   
Come what may. She was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm usually not one to praise myself, but ... can we please imagine the group dancing to Wes’ “Alane” in LUX? I think that's pretty damn awesome.
> 
> Thanks for everyone who followed this story, I hope you liked it :)


End file.
